gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Van Darkholme
Van Darkholme (Japanese: TDNコスギ Hepburn: TDN Kosugi; Chinese: 佟 dark 为 Tong Dark Wei) is a American performance artist, director, and photographer. He is of Vietnamese descent. He was born on October 24, 1964 in Vietnam. Names Van is sometimes referred to as VAN様 (VAN-Sama, Sir VAN) and ダーク (Dark) by Japanese fans, and 佟 dark 为 (Tong Dark Wei) by Chinese Gachimuchi fans. TDN comes from right-handed pitcher and coach for the Ishikawa Million Stars Kazuhito Tadano who's name is commonly abbreviated as TDN. TDN was known for acting in Coat Corporation Co. Ltd's A Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream (Babylon Stage 34: Manatsu no Yo no Inmu: the Imp). Kosugi comes from biracial (part-Chinese) martial arts actor Kane Takeshi Kosugi. Another name that Gachimuchi fans use for Van is 闇の妖精 (Yami no Yousei, The Dark Fairy), due to his "...deep, dark fantasies." line and him being an equivalent or counterpart to Billy Herrington (the Forest Fairy). A third name that Japanese Gachimuchi fans use is BONDAGE M@STER (ボンデージマスター), which is both related to his BDSM reputation and his line "...dungeon master..." and to the Japanese media franchise the Idolmaster, officially stylised as iDOLM@STER. It also refers to the House of Detention film, and is shortened to ボンマス (BONMAS). History Back in Van's early corporate life he worked in a cubicle all day crunching numbers. It was a terrible working condition to Van. He also held a position as a masseur as a means to pay his rent. With his position, Van had discovered that his massages evoked certain feelings and emotions. This led Van to eventually include bondage into his career. Van has said that being a Bondage Master himself is very demanding. Both physically and mentally. In his words, Van says that "The art of bondage involves a complex and physical "dance" between master and slave. Often, the process creates a deep intense paternal bond and a sense of acceptance some slaves never experienced in their lives. In the end, it's also very rewarding because master and slave would have created and shared a very intimate connection.". Through the 1990s, Darkholme was a fashion and photographic model. He also acted in certain films as minor characters, such as the Hong Kong films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventurers_(1995_film) The Adventurers] (with Andy Lau) and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who_Am_I%3F_(1998_film) Who Am I?] (with Jackie Chan). It is unknown who Van plays as in Who Am I?, currently. The most notable character out of these two films that Van was acting as was Blackie from Hong Kong action film The Adventurers. Blackie is seen in several scenes. One scene where Blackie slits the throat of uncle Tung with a knife. One scene where his base of operations gets shut down by the rescuers of Mona, including Wai Lok-yan (protagonist) and Paul ("Get up you punk! Back up!"). One scene where Blackie has a SPAS-12 in hand, a bandage on his forehead, uses a hostage as bait, and kills the hostage with his SPAS-12. Finally, another scene where Blackie collides with Wai Lok-yan in his black car. Blackie's final appearance is when he is recovered, but injured from his car crash and yells out to his fellow assassins to get Wai. His favorite fantasy that he often speaks of consists of the boy-next-door in rope bondage. His signature form of bondage is Shibari, which is Japanese bondage. In 2008, Van voluntarily joined the San Francisco-based BDSM studio Kink as a director, who according to Van is the largest BDSM video company in the world. Peter, one of the directors for Kink, impressed Van into joining Kink. During his time at Kink, Van created several websites for it, including MenOnEdge. On March 1, 2015, Van created VanDarkholme.com, Van's own blog site. Van left Kink in 2017 to focus on his website and also left San Francisco, California to settle down in Charlotte, North Carolina. He directed and acted in gay pornographic films. Titan Media's 3 Easy Pieces was Van's debut into the pornography industry in 1998. He would later work for Can-Am Productions in films such as Lords of the Lockerroom (his most notable appearance) and House of Detention. He also took part in the Strand Releasing distributed documentary film 101 Rent Boys, where he is shown talking about his background and work as the Dungeon Master. In Van's own words from working in the adult industry he said "My people in the adult video business have tried to make me tone down my act. They would say stuff like “Van, you could make heaps of money with your looks. Just cut out that bondage crap. It turns a lot of people off.” Or they would say things like “Here are a couple of pornstar websites. See how they just put on a cute act and show lots of dick. And look at yours – don’t bore them with your weird writing and drama.” The only voice I listen to is the voice within me. I may not reach out to a million people but if I can somehow inspire a bit of passion in someone’s life, then that to me is worth a million dollars any day.". He has also performed for KinkMen, Muscle Bound Productions, and Mark Wolff Productions. He also retired from filming in 2017. His last film appearance was Bound Gods Presents Beasts of Bondage. Van has worked in the BDSM industry for over 20 years. He currently has 15 acres of land to attend to in Charlotte, North Carolina, on which he's built a farm with goats, chickens, and vegetables, as well as a "bondage camp". He quit the industry because he felt that he needed to be re-invented; lest Van wanted to do the same thing over and over again.http://www.vandarkholme.com/2018/12/merry-xmas-2018/ He is also aware of his fame in Gachimuchi videos and appreciates it. Role in Gachimuchi Van is one of the main characters in the Gachimuchi universe, but is usually depicted as a secondary character, or an antagonist who functions as Billy Herrington's antithesis. This is often demonstrated in his attack names, which are all named Dark, whereas Billy and other characters use Fairy attacks. Van has various techniques, such as Dark Finger, a punch to crotch used to get out of Wolff's Single Yukipo, Dark Air Paizuri, a move where he humps Wolff's chest when on top, and Dark Counter, a kick used as a reversal while getting up. Outside of wrestling, Van is a highly cruel, depraved dungeon master that tortures his Heike Boys, zapping them with violet wands and making them fight for his amusement. He also appears as Cape Man's adversary, the nefarious Edge Master. After defeating him in combat, Edge Master steals Cape Man's power cape and straps him against an electric cage, where he proceeds to sexually assault him with his evil edging technique. Notable soramimi includes "Pretty good for a big mouth.", "Give up?", "Shut the fuck up, boy!", and "Yeah, yeah, come on, take it boy!". 3 Easy Pieces In 3 Easy Pieces, Van is seen masturbating with a good portion of his pants down while wearing a cap backwards in a body shop. He does not hide when the men in the black truck reach the body shop. Van then approaches the men, immediately starting the sex scene. Lords of the Lockerroom In Lords of the Lockerroom, Van is portrayed as a leatherman. Mark notes this and tells him that he entered the wrong building and that there is leather club just 2 blocks south of the gym Van went into. Angered by his request, Van refuses. This prompts Mark to believe Van is a wannabe tough guy and decides to initiate a wrestling match on the mat. Before the match starts, Mark requests Van to get out of his leather outfit, to which Van accepts, albeit annoyed. Ultimately, he is defeated after being put into a sleeping hold by a exhausted Mark. After his defeat, Van wakes up, goes to the shower, masturbates while showering, cums, and never appears in the film again. 101 Rent Boys In 101 Rent Boys, Van Darkholme is #90. He is interviewed and explains his background and why exactly he entered the BDSM scene. He explains to the interviewers that he converted his whole entire house into a dungeon and went under the nickname Dungeon Master, with a full dungeon in his house. Van later explains the fisting process, including its cost of $300 and lubing up his arm for the purpose of having the fisting feel stimulating for the receiver, for up to 25 minutes. Van is later seen sitting on the apartment floor reflecting on this aspect of his life and how he began it 3-5 years ago around 1995 or 1997. He then exhales heavily and explains that he feels sad for some unknown reason. House of Detention In House of Detention, Van is the master of his numerous slaves who takes pleasure in abusing slaves, forcing them to do humiliating tasks such as licking someone's foot and getting fucked in the ass. Van demands respect, which is why he reminds a few defiant slaves that he is their master and requests some slaves to raise their voice and thank him. Near the end of the film, the slaves take revenge on Van by binding him to a wooden platform, jacking off onto him, and leaving him tied. Gay Mafia (Kink.com) Van is the head of the Gay Mafia, a crime syndicate that deals with troublemakers and homophobes with copious amounts of bondage and anal until they break and realize their homosexuality. They respond to phone call requests with Van and his top men coming to take the miscreant's ass. 'Fercussion' In music videos or just used as background music, Van Darkholme has many musical talents that many people of the Gachimuchi fandom use. But, the one that stands out the most is fercussion. Van's very first line in Lords of the Lockerroom is incredibly and frequently used due to how impressive it sounds and its use as a vocal percussion as the name suggests. Van's later line heard in the film is also heard of frequently as a vocal percussion. Other vocal percussions can be found in House of Detention, Van's Kink.com Studio Interview, the recording session, and nearly all of Van's source videos. Even the music between each section found in House of Detention is used as a musical instrument. Quotes Lords of the Lockerroom 'Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme' Introduction *"Fuck you." (also used in fan-made music videos as if it were a musical instrument: "Fercussion" or "ファ楽器" (Fa-gakki: a portmanteau on the vulgar word, and 打楽器 (Dagakki, percussion)) *"Oh yeah? I'll kick your ass!" *"Yeah, no problem!" *"Yeah. Smart ass." Round 1 *"Yeah! Now talk shit, man. Yeah! Yeah! Uh huh! Uh huh!" *"Ah man!" *"Pretty good for a big mouth, yeah!" *"Ah, fuck!" *"Ah, fuck you man!" *"You wanna give up? Huh? Give up?" Round 2 *"Fucking big mouth!" *"Woo!" (also used in fan-made music videos as if it were a musical instrument) Round 3 *"Come on man!" Final Round *"Payback's a bitch, man!" 101 Rent Boys '#90 van' *"My name is Van. I'm thirty years old. And I'm from Japan. I'm an artist. I'm a performance artist." *"I'm hired for people to profile their fantasies. Their deep, dark fantasies." *"Was gonna be a movie star, you know with modeling and uh acting." *"After a hundred or two auditions and small parts, you know I decided you know I, I had enough." *"Then, I get into escort work." *"The clientele requested a lot a um fetishes, so I just decided to go um, you know full master and change my whole entire house into a dungeon. Um, dungeon master, you know with a full dungeon in my house and uh yep it's going really well." *"Fisting is three hundred bucks and uh, usually the guy's pretty much high on pop, or to get, really get relaxed, to get, you know, and I have this long, latex glove that goes all the way up to my armpit and uh, and then I put on um, a surgical latex glove, just up to my wrist. And just lube it up and uh, it's a long process, you know, to get your whole, get your whole arm up there. But uh, it's an intense feeling for the other person. I think for myself too, it's, um, you go in places that uh even though it's physical with your hand, but for some reason it's, it's also more emotional. It's more psychological too and we both get, you know, reach the same place, it's really strange, at the same time. Um, and I found session like that, I get really exhausted at the end." *"I don't know, I feel kind of um, naked. 'Cause I'm looking at myself for the first time, I think. Well, not myself, but this aspect of my life for the first time. And uh, it's been, gosh, three to five years already. I never thought about it. *"Hmm. Kind of sad, I think, I feel kind of sad right now. I don't know why." House of Detention 'L E A T H E R' *"Show your ass!" *"Show me that pussy." *"Oh yeah! That's a good boy!" *"Let me see that ass." *"Say "Thank you, sir!"" *"I can't hear you!" *"Turn around." *"Shut the fuck up, boy!" *"Bring that dick." *"Yeah, yeah, come on, take it boy! Yeah!" **(平家BOY, Heike BOY, a reference to the Japanese epic "The Tale of the Heike", or "Heike Monogatari" (平家物語), about the Taira Clan's struggle against the Minamoto clan for control of Japan during medieval times, and their downfall.) *"Good fucking boy!" *"Yeah, good fucking boy!" *"Give me your cock, boy." *"Show me your pussy, boy. Come on!" *"Come on, come on, stick that pussy out boy! *"Come on! Come on!" *"Good fucking boy!" *"Come on, give me that pussy boy." *"Yeah, come on, pick it up!" *"Turn around, boy." *"Come on! Yeah! That's it!" *"Let's try again!" *"You wanna cum, boy?" *"You wanna blow your load? Is that what you want?" *"Kiss me, boy!" *"That's gotta hurt like a bitch, boy!" *"Yeah, good job, boys!" *"Put them on the box!" *"What's your name, boy?" *"In this house, they call me sir!" *"You remember? Sir!" *"And what is your name, sir?" *"Oh, fuck!" *"You're gonna do a fucking handful!" *"Yeah? What is your name?" *"You don't fuck me with me, boy!" *"This is the House of Detention!" *"Wipe that smirk off your face!" *"Turn around, let me look at your asses!" *"This one's got a nice ass!" *"Put him on the sling!" 'S L I N G' * "Yeah, that's it, boy!" * "Take that cock, boy!" * "Yeah! You like that? Yeah?" * "Yeah, that's it!" * "Yeah! I want to see you blow your load on his chest, boy!" * "Let me see that cock, boy!" 'G R E A S E' * "Oh yeah! Tight ass!" * "You want daddy to blow a load on you, boy? Yeah, is that what you want?" * "Here you go, boy! Big fucking hot load for you!" 'L A T E X' * "Yeah, that's a good puppy boy!" * "Legs together, boy!" * "You're gonna blow a load for me, boy?" * "Fucking load all over my face, boy?" * "Are you my puppy boy?" * "Yeah, you're my fucking puppy boy, aren't ya?!" * "This cock's hard boy. Yeah." * "Get ready to blow your load, boy?" * "Cock tease you for a whole day, boy?" * "Be begging to cum?" 'W R A P' * "Get up, boy!" * "Good fucking puppy boy, yup!" * "Kiss my boot, boy!" * "Lick it, boy!" 'V A C U U M' *"You come with me. Alright?" *"You slide over here." *"Watch your buddy. Alright?" *"Suction!" *"Wake up!" 'F L O G' * "Fucking hot asses!" * "Fucking, yeah!" * "You like that, boy?" 'N U T S' * "Yeah that's it!" * "Back off." * "That's it, boy!" * "Come on, kiss me!" * "Kiss me, boy!" * "I'm gonna fucking smash this so hard, you're gonna pass out!" * "See how nice I am?" 'R I D E' * "Come on, tell your buddy." * "Tell your buddy it feels good!" * "I'm gonna taste this ass, boy!" * "Fucking sexy ass!" * "Slaves?" 'S A D D L E' * "Kiss your friend?" * "Yeah, kiss him!" * "Fucking hot!" * "Twist some tongues!" * "Choke on that cock!" * "Fucking good load!" * "Good work, boy!" 'W H I T E J O C K S' * "Are you slaves ready for a workout?" * "Alright." * "Let's see some hot cockfight. Loser get fucked in the ass!" * "Yeah, slave Josh looks like you're gonna get fucked in the ass, boy!" * "That's it, you're gonna get plowed by daddy!" * "Okay, next match!" * "Slave Spike and slave Yuri." * "You guys are next." * "Harder! Come on, harder! Harder!" 'S K I N' * "Let me see your boy do some muscle worshiping." * "Alpha slaves? Bring out the fucking horse!" 'R U B B E R' * "Work on that cock, boy!" * "Fucking mercy, yeah?" * "Alpha slave, get him out of here." 'S E X' * "Stick that ass out, boy!" * "You're my fucking pussy boy?" * "You want me to blow a big load on you, boy?" * "Slave Spike." * "Yeah, you want a piece of this nasty ass?" * "All the way down!" * "All the way down, boy!" * "Come on, that's enough!" * "Slave York." * "You're next, boy!" 'W A T E R T O R T U R E' * "Rise and shine, boys!" * "Come on!" * "Wake up!" * "Alpha slave, give me the last bucket!" * "Alpha slaves, untie them." 'W A T E R' * "What are you boys doing?!" * "You should be taking a shower!" * "Give me that bucket!" * "Get in your positions." * "You clean out your asses?" * "Be ready for ass inspection." * "Did I take you guys to play with each other?" * "Fucking turn my back on you and what do you do? Huh? Huh?" * "Huh? Clean boy?" * "You call this clean, boy?" * "Who's idea was that?" * "Fucking around." * "Who's idea was this, huh?" * "I'm speaking to you." * "Yeah, you blaming on him?" * "You've been a good boy." * "You're definitely alpha slave material." * "You have one request." * "What do you want?" * "You expect me to lick your feet?" * "I'm your fucking master! Boy!" * "Good." * "Spike." * "Service his feet, boy!" 'F E E T' * "So, make sure you get his toes clean." * "Lick his foot, boy!" * "That's it. Get down there!" * "Lick it clean!" * "Suck his toes!" * "Come on, suck it like a cock!" * "What? Is that what you want, boy?" * "That's it, suck on it, boy!" * "That's it stick it all on!" * "Yeah, choke on that fucking foot!" * "Right on his fucking foot!" * "Now, lick it off!" * "Lick it off!" * "Yeah, lick it off!" * "Every single drop!" 'A S S' * "Hold!" * "Shoot it out, boy!" * "Squeeze that ass out!" * "That's it. Shoot it out!" * "Come on, shoot!" * "Come on, take it in!" * "Come on, shoot it out!" * "Shoot it, yeah." * "Tight fucking ass, boy!" 'M A S T E R' *"Come on!" *"Line it up!" *"Get your ass back in there, boy!" *"Come on! Straight line!" *"Stand up." *"Take your chains off, boys!" *"Chest up. Spread those legs." *"Did you jack off in your cell last night, boy?" *"You don't fucking lie to me." *"Alpha slave Titus, make sure you strap him at night so this won't happen again." *"Where's puppy boy?" *"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?!" *"You didn't run away yet, didn't ya?" *"Yeah, look at ya." *"Fucking slacking off for the past week." *"You're getting soft?!" *"What the fuck?!" *"Shit!" *"Fucking son of a bitches." 'R E V E N G E' *"Fuck!" *"You can blow a load on daddy!" *"Blow a load on my face, man!" *"Blow a load on daddy's face, man!" *"That's hot!" *"You play with that dick. That's it." *"Slap that dick on daddy's face." *"Whip that cock around my face, boy!" *"Dump that fucking load on my face!" *"Smear on it my face, boy!" *"Come back here, guys!" *"Boys?" *"Fuck." *"Fucking slaves, get your ass back here!" *"Fuck you!" Kink.com Studio Interview *"I used to bathe in Los Angeles and-uh there was not that much of a-uh leather scene down in L.A., but I did manage to-uh create a couple." *"I do bondage shows for Mr. International Leather contest." *"Basically, I'm self-taught and you know, I'm just creating my own unique style of bondage and-uh now I'm here in San Francisco! Working for Kink!" *"So I'm very very excited about it and you know, you have no idea, it's like it's like a kid in a candy store. That's what it-what what it's like for me." *"I saw an article um, on 7x7, with Peter, and I go "Oh my god! That's amazing! I want to work for that man!"" *"That was my goal ever since!" *"You know um-I I made a conscious decision to move up to San Francisco and I I sent him an email with my résumé and within the same day, you know he got back to me and I was like "I was impressed!", so uh, that's how it happened." *"It's bondage gay website. It's all male and it's a little bit for everybody, you know we're gonna bring in uh experienced players in SM and bondage and also we also uh welcome first-timers." *"Um, I want to get you know all different types, you know: the skinhead, leather, tattoo, piercing types, and I also want to bring the boy next door." (the possibility of poor editing makes the last three lines more pronounced, loud, and exploitable) *"The main theme is everybody's getting tied up, whether they like it or not." *"Ah, that's the main theme and hot sex!" *"Um, you know, I came here when I was ten and-uh and in right in the Midwest, you know, so I was a farm boy all my life." *"All that small-town American stuff." *"So, I spent most of my time in a barn, creating fantasies." *"So now I'm putting them to good use! (Laughs)" BehindKink.com 3D Kink Recording Session *"Ah, that's good!" *"Do it again!" *"Foreplay." *"I'll cum all over you!" *"I'm so horny!" *"It's so fucking deep!" *"Make me cum!" *"I love that!" *"Move your tongue around more!" *"That turns me on!" *"Yes!" *"Oh, I'm fucking cumming!" *Penetration sounds. *"Oh yeah!" *"Don't stop!" *"Swallow my cum!" *"You know I don't do anal." *"Don't touch me there." *"Do you like what you see?" *"Stick your finger in my ass!" *"That's good!" Kink Speech * "I know you are all very busy, I just want to thank everyone for helping me over the years and um, and this time with MenOnEdge, thank you very much. Um, and to my fellow directors, too. You know, for your support. You know, Melanie here thank you. And uh Tom Katt. Always asking for your opinion. Um, I just love seeing Donna around, she just intimidate the hell out of me, but just I just love her! Um, and uh, when people say it's a dream come true (these three lines are similar to how dynamic the line "...boy next door." was), um, MenOnEdge is literally a dream come true for me because, uh as a teenager, I used to dream this stuff up in my stepfather's barn. You know, back in Illinois. Uh, I'm not telling you what I was doing at the time, okay? So, um, yesterday I just had a model, you know, telling me that "Ah, this is like the best thing that he has ever done!". Yesterday, J-Judge, my witness, and uh he said "Woah, it's, it's porn, but it's like art!" and I go "Wow! That's great!" Right? Why? Why not have, you know, your porn with a little bit of art? So, um, that was amazing and, um, I'm hoping that, um, MenOnEdge, uh, is the uh, is the little site that could. So, thank you everyone! Thank you! Cheers! Thank you! I'm playing a site trailer! Since some people haven't seen it yet. Here we go!" Catmint advertisement * "Hello players from 末日之城! I'm sorry for horrible pronunciation. My name is Van Darkholme from the United States of America. The developer is fantastic of this game is a huge fan of mine. This is my very first official co-operation with a game company. Other companies have asked me, but I choose Catmint because they put out high quality games. For this game, they designed characters of my likeness and of course, his name is Van. There are so many videos of me on Bilibili website. Fans created video montage of me with music and animation. Most of them are very funny. Since I know that there are tons of fans out there I like to thank you and welcome you to my very first game. Through this game, you can communicate with the developer to express what you like to see me in the game or other suggestions. Okay, now, I'd like to thank three players who did very well in the closed beta: they are (insert Hanzi here). I want to challenge these three players and all my fans out there, who would be the best players in the live version coming out later this June. Again, players, I'm sorry for bad pronunciation of your name. Last but not least, I like to thank Catmint team. Congratulations. You guys are the best. See you soon! Bye!" Misc. *"Son of a bitch!" *"YEAAAAAH!!!" *"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" (raises hands, as a doctor) Trivia *The first time Van was known to have acknowledged the subculture was through a blog post made in 2009, where he showcases an email sent to him with several (now mostly defunct) YouTube links. Out of all the linked videos, he supposedly liked the Evans one the most. *In 2018, Van was featured promoting a Chinese game 末日之城 by Catmint Games. **A raw footage of Van's commercial can be found here. *A transcript of his 101 Rent Boys interview can be found here. *On October 24, some fans on Nico Nico Douga annually celebrate his birthday with tribute videos. *Van Darkholme is the oldest Gachimuchi character out of the main four, with the late Billy Herrington being the youngest. *Van Darkholme, Mark Wolff, and Billy Herrington are the only main Gachimuchi characters out of the four to have created websites; Van and Mark created one book each as well. *Van Darkholme is the most popular Gachimuchi character among the Chinese fanbase of Gachimuchi. *One of Van's most memorable requests at his time of being the Bondage Master from a client was from a heterosexual slave. The man insisted that he never had sex with another man nor had any wishes to do so. Barely halfway through Van's bondage session, the man requested that he wanted to be tied up and man-handled. *Van's bondage career is the only life that he has. *To Van, a sexy person is someone who is modest, has a good sense of humor, and a youthful curiosity. *In Van's own words for role modeling advice: "I don’t think that it’s healthy for a person to have just one role model in his life. Then he’ll probably be trying to become a carbon copy of his role model. I think that one should have several role models from whom one can draw inspiration from. And if I’m indeed a role model for the Asian gay community, I would be proud to be a part of that source of inspiration.". *It is not known what city in Vietnam that Van was born in. External links *Official website (Warning: contains NSFW content) *Interview at Fridae (Warning: contains NSFW content) *Wikipedia *Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) *Fercussion article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) References Category:Characters